


Never Sick of You

by s1lverwren



Series: 12 days of christmas [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, emily is definitely high in this, look guys i'm gonna be honest with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1lverwren/pseuds/s1lverwren
Summary: Emily Prentiss definitely was not sick.JJ still cares for her, though.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: 12 days of christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045071
Kudos: 39





	Never Sick of You

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr saw it first. and yeah, this is super short, i'm super sorry about that!

Emily Prentiss definitely was not sick. No, the herd of elephants stampeding on her sinuses wasn’t anything to worry about- that was normal. And the inability to concentrate on a single thing for more than three minutes and _not_ want to cry, well, that’s just your regular Tuesday.

“Here,” JJ said, holding a closed fist and a glass of water in front of Emily’s face. “More fever pills.”

Emily held her hand out for the pills begrudgingly. “I’m fine, JJ. Really. It’s just a headache.”

“Shut up and take the pills. You have a temperature of 101. Got an excuse for that?” she tilted her head to the side, a teasing sparkle in her eyes.

“Too hot in the house?” Emily offered, but even she sounded entirely unconvinced. “If I just sleep, I’ll be fine. It feels like I haven’t slept in a week.”

JJ leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. “Yeah, that’s what happens when you pull an all-nighter against direct orders.”

The pills had a burning sensation chasing them, almost as if she had taken a shot of whiskey. She knew JJ was telling the truth, but something in her fever-tainted mind clouded her concrete ‘don’t argue with JJ, you will lose’ motto.

“Direct orders from who? I’m the Unit Chief, and it wasn’t like Barnes ascended from her throne in Hell to tell me to go to sleep.”

JJ let out a light snort at the ramble and covered her smile with her hand. She pushed on Emily’s shoulder slightly with her other one, urging her to lie down on the bed they sat on. Emily seemed hell-bent on sitting up.

“You’re complaining about how tired you are, lie down.”

“Well, I wasn’t really complaining-”

Her back hit the mattress softly, JJ catching her off-guard. 

“Go to sleep.”

Once laying down, Emily very quickly found the appeal in the sleep that JJ was ordering her to get. The bed was very warm and comfortable, and the cold comforter and sheets soothed her burning skin.

JJ slid over on the bed, towards Emily’s head, and placed a tender hand on the other woman’s forehead. She frowned and recoiled her hand. 

“Don’t give me those eyes. I’m not sick- I don’t need pity,” Emily quipped in response to the worried look JJ sporting. 

“You’re still really warm.”

Emily rolled her eyes, which was a little difficult given how much effort it was taking to keep them open. A cheshire grinned spread across her face. “Are you calling me hot?”

She placed her hand over her mouth in a show of shock, as if JJ’s biggest scandal had just been headlined in People’s magazine. Barely containing her grin, JJ moved the glass of water so it was in the middle of the nightstand and placed more pills next to it. 

“No,” she said, her ponytail whipping around her face as she turned to look at Emily, “I’m calling you feverish.”

Emily frowned with the same expression of a toddler who didn’t understand why they couldn’t have dessert before dinner. “That’s… like the same thing.” 

JJ’s laugh was like wind chimes blowing in the wind. “Not even close, babe,” she smiled, leaning over and planting a short kiss on Emily’s forehead.

Emily was fighting a losing battle to the sandman. Curling so she was on her side and facing JJ, a loopy look crossed her face as she looked at the world with heavy-lidded eyes.

“What?” JJ laughed lightly at the look on the raven-haired woman’s face.

“I don’t know!” Emily exclaimed, giggling. 

The blonde rolled her eyes, closing Emily’s eyelids with her fingertips as she stood up. “God, I hope those pills start working soon, else I fear the damage may be irreversible.”

Emily giggled again, but it was much more muted as her breaths began to slow. The door creaked ever so softly as JJ swung the door closed, shooting one last adoring glance at the very rapidly drifting off figure on the bed.

When she eventually woke up after what could only be described as a fever dream filled sleep, Emily was greeted with videos of a delirious version of herself, saying things that could not get out. Because, even though JJ loved her, blackmail was always useful.


End file.
